The present invention, Hosta ‘Hollywood Lights’, relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hosta, botanically known as a Hosta hybrida, hereinafter referred to as ‘Hollywood Lights’.
The inventor selected the new cultivar, ‘Hollywood Lights’, in a garden in Waseca, Minn. ‘Hollywood Lights’ originated in 1998 as a chemically induced sport of Hosta ‘On Stage’ (unpatented). ‘Hollywood Lights’ is unique from ‘On Stage’ in having foliage with a significantly wider dark green edge.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the inventor by division in Waseca, Minn. in 2004. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by division and tissue culture has shown that the unique features of ‘Hollywood Lights’ are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.